This invention relates generally to the field of surgical devices and, more particularly, to surgical suturing apparati and methods of surgical suturing.
Laparoscopic or endoscopic surgical procedures are now widely used in many specialties in the surgical community. These procedures generally involve a "C"-shaped incision through the navel, through skin, adipose tissue, fascia, muscle, and peritoneum, which comprise the abdominal wall or thoracic wall. Using this method many organs of the gut may be viewed and operated upon: gall bladder, intestines, appendix, uterus, fallopian tubes, ovaries, and lungs.
Trocars, pointed cannulae with pointed obturators for piercing the wall of a cavity, are often used to create ports through which surgical instruments may be passed, instead of making long incisions in the abdominal or thoracic wall. The diameter of the trocar differs based upon the procedure to be performed, and may range from 3 to 33 millimeters.
Multiple trocars may be used so that a variety of instruments may be used simultaneously, such as a camera or magnifying lens, cutting, ligating, grasping, or suturing apparati. In this way, for example, forceps passed through one trocar can grasp tissue while a cutting operation is performed through another, the whole procedure being visualized on a screen connected to a camera inserted into the cavity through a third trocar.
Such microsurgery techniques have made it necessary to perform wound closure on a much smaller scale than was required by the previously used large incisions. Up until now, multiple-layer closure has been utilized, whereby the entire abdominal wall has been sutured together to prevent evisceration or herniation of internal organs through the incision site. Should only the skin tissue be closed, complications can occur that include the viscera pushing up through the tissue. The tissue strangulates an organ that may get pushed up causing infection, peritonitis and possibly death.
Surgical suturing instruments have been the subject of prior references. King (U.S. Pat. No. 373,372, issued Nov. 15, 1887), McBrayer (U.S. Pat. No. 389,235, issued Sep. 11, 1888), and Violante (U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,017, issued Oct. 8, 1974) disclose curved, hollow suture needles with suture thread positioned in and emerging from the bore and having a storage means for suture thread located within or upon a handle into which the suture needle is affixed. Violante's device further comprises a sharpened and beveled tip capable of cutting the suture thread when the procedure is completed. Karle (U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,353, issued Dec. 12, 1940) described a device for surface wound stitching that utilizes two spools of suture thread for creating a lock stitch, not unlike that produced by a conventional sewing machine having a threaded needle that communicates with another spool of thread, the bobbin.
Baber's invention (U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,769, issued Oct. 6, 1992) is specifically directed to a suture needle for laparoscopic procedures. His apparatus is designed for use with a trocar, and comprises a pair of concentric and slidable barrel portions. To the outer barrel is affixed a hollow suture needle having a curved tip and a hole through which suture thread may pass. A hook-shaped member is affixed to the inner barrel. Suturing is then accomplished by rotating the outer barrel to guide the needle through the tissue to be stitched and grasping the suture thread with the hook-shaped member to form a loop, which is held in place within the inner barrel until the next suture is made.